The embodiment relates to an apparatus and a method for managing alarms based on state information received from a system.
In general, various automatic systems or remote control systems employ a separate alarm system existing in a remote place to integrally manage the systems.
The alarm system transceives state information of a plurality of systems connected to the alarm system to generate and process alarm information of corresponding systems.
An alarm queue generally displays a variety of alarm information by classifying the alarm information using colors or fonts based on the state of the alarms.
When the alarms are displayed, if the alarms are continuously generated from the system, the alarm corresponding to the system which is not recovered to the normal state may disappear from the alarm queue due to new alarms. Thus, the user may not know the state of the system and cannot recognize whether the system is recovered to the normal state based on the alarm of the abnormal state.
Therefore, the recovery to the normal state and the treatment for the system, which is in the abnormal state, may not be carried out.
In addition, the alarms disappearing from the alarm queue may be stored in a database, but the user is requested to input separate search signals to extract the alarms from the database.